Battery-powered computing systems and devices have been adopted for use in many aspects of daily life. As these systems and devices are more widely adopted and used in place of other computing systems and devices, they are designed to be more flexible and powerful, but are also more complex. With advances in the design of battery-powered computing devices, the availability of sufficient power for the devices continues to be an ongoing concern. Thus, certain elements in battery-powered computing systems are designed to operate at relatively low frequencies to conserve power. On the other hand, other elements in battery-powered computing systems should operate at relatively higher frequencies to execute various applications quickly and concurrently.
In this context, different elements in computing systems, each of which may operate at a respective operating frequency, may need to communicate data among each other. Further, because physical space is constrained, there is an incentive to design interfaces between the elements in a system using few device pins.